Love is never enough
by IiLhOaVtEeUu
Summary: Blair and Chuck are together once more. Doesn't follow the exact same plot at the book/show. Love. Pregnancy. Lies. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all of my new followers and all of you who decided to venture over from my old story to this one! I am super excited to be writing for you! This first chapter isn't the best but I needed some kind of introduction. I have the first 8 chapters for this story completely finished so, expect updates frequently. I hope to see all of you at chapter 2.**

Chapter One

Chuck nipped at my neck playfully. His hands roamed freely along my body. As his fingertips grazed my lower abdomen I shivered. He let out a laugh and smiled. "Chuck!" I giggled. "Stop it! Serena will hear."

"Let her." he planted kisses from my neck to my breasts to my stomach. "It's not like she didn't hear us all night." There was a knock on the door connecting the two rooms. The handle wiggled.

"Just one minute!" I said startled. I pushed Chuck off me and stood up. I threw a tank top on and a pair of panties and ran to the door. I opened it just enough so that I could see Serena but she couldn't see inside. She was already dressed for the day, looking just as fabulous as ever.

"I was wondering when you were going to be up. It sounded to me like you had a busy night." she winked as she said busy. "I need a shopping partner and you need a dress for the party."

I had almost forgotten about the party. Eleanor Waldorf's annual gala. Every year my mother threw an enormous party for the charity that would get her the most publicized. Not exactly selfless, but it worked for her. This year it was some kind of cancer research. "Just give me some time to get dressed."

Chuck came up beside me and opened the door wider. Serena's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose. He was completely dressed in the same suit he wore over the night before. He turned me around and kissed me tenderly. He pulled away and said, "I have some meetings today but I'll be at your mother's party tonight. See you then?"

I stood up on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. "Absolutely. Now get out of my room Bass." He pinched my butt and I playfully slapped his arm. He exited the room and I turned to face Serena.

Serena pushed past me, going into my room, and sitting down on the bed. "So, this is what? The fifth time I've caught him in your room?"

I closed the door back and went into my closet. "It's not like it's a shocker, S. You knew we were...involved." I threw clothes from the hangers onto the floor. I grabbed an orange dress and tried it on. I went up to Serena and turned around. "Zip me up?"

She grabbed the zipper and moved it up about halfway before stopping. "It won't go up."

I looked at her shocked. "Try again."

She moved the zipper a tiny bit further before giving up. "It's not going to work. Just wear something different." I made a frustrated groan before returning to my closet to grab a loosely fitting dress. I threw it on and looked in the mirror. My makeup was completely smeared and I had a serious bed head. I cleaned up my makeup and brushed my hair put as best as I could before going back out into the room. Serena looked me over before shaking her head.

"I did my best." I said defensively. "Let's go." I called a quick goodbye to my mother if she was still in the house and got into the limo with Serena.

"The corner of second." Serena called to the driver. The car sped down the road. She looked at me strangely. "So, what's the deal with you and Chuck?"

"We're involved." I said.

"Your not dating?" she asked.

"Of course not! I would never date Chuck Bass!"

"You two seem pretty cozy for it just to be casual sex."

"I don't see an reason why two powerful, attractive people who know they would have amazing sex have to be dating. Sex is just that. Sex." I explained.

"So you don't have any other feelings for Chuck than lust?"

"No. Of course not." Serena raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. We got out of the limo and went into the restaurant Serena picked out. It was very crowded for 3 in the afternoon. We sat down at our usual table and ordered our meals.

My phone buzzed in my purse. I looked at the caller ID. Chuck. My heart fluttered a bit and a smile came to my face. _"Hello?"_

_ "Where are you right now?"_

_ "I'm eating lunch with Serena."_

_ "Can you be at my place in 20?" _My heart dropped. I should have expected that this was just a booty call.

_"No. I'm busy. Find someone else to be your booty call." _I hung up the phone just as the waiter brought our food. Serena ordered some kind of chicken dish. I order a clam soup. The smell of my food wafted to my nose and I felt my gag reflex react. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I ran from our table, knocking my chair over in the process, and rushed into the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and threw up. The door opened behind me. I saw Serena shoes from my perch over the toilet bowl. She held my hair until the entire contents of my stomach were gone. I wiped my mouth and sat up against the wall. "I thought you stopped. It's unhealthy Blair." Serena said.

"I didn't make myself throw up S."

"Then what? Are you sick?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't think so. I mean, maybe."

"Do you think you could be..." Serena asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "No!"

"So you two never..."

"Well, a few times. But I'm on the pill! I couldn't be!" I hadn't even considered the fact that I might be pregnant. I missed a couple periods but it wasn't a big deal. I missed periods every once in awhile.

"I think you might be pregnant Blair." She said in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to get back to the house. In fact, it seemed to take only minutes. Dorota stood at the door with the brown paper bag in her hand. Her face consisted of pure shock. She looked at my stomach then back to me. "Miss Blair..." She wavered, not knowing what to say. She didn't know whether to be happy or furious.

"Is that it?" I asked her. I grabbed the bag from her and ran To the bathroom. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot!" I yelled to Dorota. She and Serena quickly following me into the bathroom. I dumped the contents of the bag into the sink. Four pregnancy tests. Serena and Dorota turned their backs so I could do what needed to be done. After peeing on all four sticks I sat them by their boxes and washed my hands.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited as patiently as I could. Serena stared at me, trying to find something different. I watched my foot tap against the cool bathroom floor to avoid her gaze. The timer rung beside me. I gathered all the confidence I had and walked to the sink. Four pink plus signs. It took a minute for me to understand what the plus sign meant. I frantically grabbed box after box looking for the symbols key. Plus is positive. Plus is positive. The words raced through my mind.

My whole body trembled. I grabbed the sink for support. Serena wrapped her arms around me, partly to comfort and partly to keep me from falling. I shook violently. Tears flowed from my eyes onto Serena. "I can't be pregnant Serena. I just...can't." She shushed me and rubbed my back. Ten minutes passed before I pulled away and looked at her. "What am I going to do? What am I going to tell my mother?" I whispered.

"You've got time Blair. You don't have to decide now." I squeezed her tightly and let go completely. I pulled my dress up and looked in the mirror. I turned from side to side. My hand moved to the small bulge in my stomach. That was my baby.

I removed my dress quickly and threw it on the ground. It felt...tainted. Obviously there was nothing wrong with it, but in my mind, it was guilty by association. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and eyes were red and blotchy. I sighed and moved to the bedroom. I laid down on the bed, not bothering to put something over my nearly-naked body. Serena laid down beside me. We looked up to the ceiling. "S, promise me you won't leave."

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Never."

I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place. I heard Dorota excuse herself and go down to what sounded like the kitchen. There were footsteps and someone cleared their throat from the door. My eyes popped open. "Now _this_ is a party I can get into." Serena and I sat up instantly. Chuck stood in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face. We both jumped up from the bed. Serena ran to close the bathroom door. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"What are you doing he Chuck?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you and we could eat dinner and go to your mother's party together. But this seems like more fun." he winked.

"i'll meet you downstairs."

I tried my best to push him out of the room but he easily evaded me. "What's in the bathroom?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why is Serena guarding the door?"

"She's-" I started to say but Serena interrupted.

"You caught us. There's a guy in there."

"What guy?" Chuck looked at my ensemble of a bra and panties then back to the door.

"Our waiter from lunch." She said. "Blair liked him. I walked in on them."

Chuck looked furious. "Well maybe your new _boyfriend_ can take you to the party. I'm sure he'll be a great conversation starter." Chuck snarled and stormed out of the room.

I glared at Serena but She put on a puppy dog face. "You told him you caught me with our _waiter_?" I yelled.

"Did you want him going in and finding the pregnancy tests?" she said defensively.

"With our _waiter_? You couldn't come up with anything better? Serena!"

"What does it matter? You said yourself that it was just casual sex." I opened my mouth and closed it again. Her eyes lit up. "It's not just casual sex is it? You love him!"

Serena didn't know how right she was. "Of course not! But he is the father of my theoretical child!"

"Theoretical?" she questioned.

"Don't change the subject."

"Look Blair, you can be as mad at me as you want but you couldn't have done any better in my situation. Now, if we don't get dressed, were going to be late to the party."

Serena was right. I didn't have a better explanation for Chuck, other than the truth. But I wasn't ready to tell Chuck. I still hadn't decided what I wanted to do. An abortion could solve the entire problem but I didn't think I could do it to my own child. Plus, I was probably to far along. I hadn't had a period in at least 3 months. Adoption seemed like the way to go. As long as I could find a good family. But in order to give the kid up for adoption, I'd have to tell everyone. Including Chuck and my parents.

Serena went to the closet and pulled out her dress. It was tightly fitted the whole way down. It had a high neckline. Just edgy enough for Serena. I followed her into the closet and took my dress of the hanger. Luckily, it was loose fitting and flowy. It with royal blue with a low v-neck. I put the dress on and went over to my vanity. I did my makeup to compliment the dress with lots of golds and a smoky eye. I pulled my hair up because it was still volumized from the night before. The only accessory I wore was the necklace Chuck gave me for my birthday.

Serena stood beside me in the full length mirror. We looked hot. Serena looked down at my stomach. "You really are pregnant." Serena said astonished.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I turned to the side and saw what she was talking about. My stomach was protruding from my body. My petite frame accentuated the baby bump just enough to make it noticeable. And my breasts looked like they would fall out of the dress any second. "Oh my god."

"Miss Blair! Your mother wants you downstairs!" Dorota called from down the hall.

Serena and I made our way down to the living room where my mother stood beside the fire place. Cyrus stood beside her. His hand made circular motions on the part of her back that her dress didn't cover. Her head was in her hands and she made sobbing noises. She turned when we entered the room. Her face was tear streaked and she was flushed. "You!" she snarled and her hand darted out to point at me. I stepped back in shock. "You ungrateful whore!"

"What are you talking about mother? Are you senile?" I exclaimed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she threw a small piece of paper at me and I read it. It was a receipt. For pregnancy tests. "Who are you whoring around with? Tell me!"

"Eleanor! Calm down!" Cyrus said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm going to be a grandmother!" she screamed. "Answer! Who have you been fucking!"

"Mom please. Listen." I said weakly.

"Eleanor, calm down. Let's hear Blair out. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." Cyrus interjected. He sat her down on the couch. Serena and I sat across from her. "Explain."

I tried to think of what to say. Nothing seemed to sound right. My mom gave me an evil look from across from me. I wasn't ready to tell my mom yet. I wasn't prepared for this. "I took a pregnancy test. Four actually. Mom, I think I'm pregnant."

Her eyes closed tightly and she shook her head. "I raised you better. You aren't a white trash slut. Your a prominent member of society. You have such a bright future Blair. I get that you have sex but to be so careless."

"I'm 19 years old. Its not a crime to have sex mother."

"Yes but you are a role model. You're held to a higher standard. You're still a teenager Blair!" She stood up and paced in front of us. "At least Nate is a good man. He's from a decent family with money. He will take responsibility and claim the child. It's not ideal but you three can have a wonderful future together."

Serena and I looked at each other shocked. Nate and I had been broken up for awhile now and Serena and him were together. I stood up. "Mom, this baby isn't Nate's." I said.

She turned and stared at me harshly. "What do you mean it's not Nate's?"

"Nate and I never...we were never...together like that."

"Then who's bastard child is this?"

"Chuck Bass'." I answered quietly.

Rage filled her face. It reminded me of cartoons where the steam blew out the character's ears. "You are having a child with Chuck Bass?" I nodded. She stayed silent for a long time. "You will terminate the pregnancy."

"What?" I whispered.

"Eleanor, you can't just make her-" Serena started.

"Serena this is none of your business. I think you should go now." Mom stated.

Serena looked at us all before turning to me, "Will you be ok?" she asked. I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "I'll see you at the gala." with that she left.

"I don't want Chuck to know about this. If Chuck finds out about this, he will want to be involved. As superficial as Chuck Bass is, I don't think he will agree to an abortion. He cannot know. We will make an appointment as soon as possible and this problem will be solved."

"I don't want an abortion."

"What? Do you realize how much disgrace you've caused this family? I should just ship you off to a convent! Your just lucky I'm such a good mother."

I was furious. She couldn't tell me what to do! I was an adult! "You? A good mother? Ha!" I said to spite her.

Her hand snapped back and collided with my cheek creating a pop so loud I felt my eardrums rattle. I fell back on the couch from the force. "You will _not_ speak to me that way." she smoothed her dress and waved me off. "I'm done with you."

I stood up, ready to leave. I looked at my mother. I had never hated anyone so much in my life. But I knew i'd listen to her. She had that control over me. I would always do what she told me to. She returned to the fireplace. "Now my daughter's is fat and a slut." she muttered to herself.

I ran from the room and into my bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and stuck my middle finger down my throat. I heaved until I threw up. I repeated the process until there was absolutely nothing left in my stomach. I sat against the cool toilet bowl. The pregnancy tests stared at me. I was a slut. I'd had sex tons of times. I got what I deserved, a kid to ruin my life.

**A/N: Starting to get intense! **


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus and my mother left before me. Mom didn't want me in her presence, much less her car. They had already been at the party for half an hour before I arrived. I glided through the entrance like nothing had happened. Photographers snapped pictures. I smiled and spun and smiled some more. Nobody would have guessed anything was wrong.

Lights flashed everywhere. It reminded me of a dream. My minions raced up to me. Katie was the first to speak. "You look amazing!" she gushed. "Where have you been? The party started an hour ago."

"I was busy." I dug through my small clutch to find my phone. It wasn't there. "Dammit. Isabel! I need you to do something for me."

She sprung to attention. "Of course."

"First, I need you go to my house and get my phone. Then, change out of that hideous dress. It's giving me a headache just looking at it." I said to her.

She looked hurt but scurried off to do my bidding. I walked on. Katie followed closely behind. I saw my mother laughing with some of her business partners. Cyrus was talking to some of his friends a few feet away. I looked away quickly before I got overworked again. The began to play a slow song. A hand went around my waist and I felt a kiss on my neck. "May I have this dance?"

I turned to see Chuck. He was wearing a black suit along with a purple tie. He looked amazing. Katie stood behind him with a shocked expression. I waved her off and spun onto the dance floor with Chuck. My heart was beating in my throat. I didn't think about the pregnancy, just about how good it felt to be in his arms. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was until I realized there was no way Blair Waldorf would fuck a guy she just met. Much less a waiter." He smiled at me and my heart melted.

I smiled back and hit his tie. "I like the purple."

"I know." he winked. "You look beautiful tonight Blair." the way he said my name gave me chills all over. He pulled me closer so our bodies were pressed completely together. The bump in my stomach made it a bit awkward but Chuck didn't know that. I put my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth. Suddenly my stomach moved. It wasn't like a hunger pain, more like something pushing on my belly. It was like popcorn popping inside of me. Chuck sprung away. He had noticed it too. "What was that?" he asked surprised.

It was too early for the baby to kick, right? I was only three months. I looked at him shocked and shook my head. I put my hand on my stomach. I turned and walked away from him. I hurried down the only empty hallway I found. I went out the French doors at the end of the hallway and found myself in the courtyard.

Chuck flew out the doors with a bang. "What the hell Blair? What's going on with you?" he turned me around so I was facing him.

My hand was still on my belly. "You have to promise not to be mad."

He looked completely confused. "What?"

"You have to promise not to hate me!"

"Ok?"

"Say it! Say you promise!"

He held me in his arms. "I promise that as long as I live, I will _never _hate you."

"Chuck, I'm pregnant." he dropped his arms from around my waist and stepped back.

His eyes bulged. "How?" His voice was barely audible. "I thought...you were on the pill."

"I was. I am."

"We used protection." He stammered.

"Not every time." He didn't respond. "Please say something." I begged. Tears flowed freely down my face. "Chuck, I'm scared." I tried to walk up to him. I hoped he would take me in his arms and tell me everything would be ok. Instead, he back further away. I stopped in my tracks, looking shocked at him. He turned and ran back through the doors and back inside.

I backed away and sat on the side of a fountain. I pulled my hair free from it's pins and it descended to my shoulders, forming soft curls. I yanked the necklace from my neck, breaking the chain, and threw it in the fountain. It splashed the water and sunk to the bottom. "God dammit!" I stood up and swung my legs over the fountain edge. It was freezing. The cold November air made the water feel like ice. The water came up to my knees, completely soaking my dress. I dropped to my knees and let the water rise to my shoulders. I grabbed the pendant and held it against my chest. I felt it beat against my heart. My mind was ablaze. I could only think of Chuck. I loved him. He promised he wouldn't hate me. But he just left.

I heard the doors open again. I turned around, hoping to see Chuck, but it was just Katie and Isabel. Isabel held my phone in her hands. Katie looked completely shocked. Isabel had a smirk on her face. They approached the fountain. "Congratulations, mommy."

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Think twice next time you insult someone then ask then ask them to go into your home. Four pregnancy tests. All positive." I was completely blindsided. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone...yet."

"What do you want from me Isabel?"

"I'm tired of being treated like shit. I want power. But I can't have that with you still here."

"I don't understand." I said.

"I want you gone. Get out of town or I tell everyone about your little secret."

I was done. Past the point of caring. I just wanted to roll over and die. But this was too much and Katie was in for some trouble. She just pissed me off. I stood up. My heels came off. "You listen to me. You have _no _control over me. Your weak. Tell everyone. Frankly, I don't care. But trust me. If you do tell anyone, you'll wish you were never born. You will get the full wrath of Blair Waldorf. And that is _not _something you want to experience. So go ahead, tell, I dare you."

She turned and walked back inside. Katie followed. The angry energy left my body almost as fast as it came. I collapsed back into the cold water and laid there. The doors opened once more. This time I didn't look to see who it was. Hands pulled me out of the water. "Blair!" Serena cried. Nate picked me up. Serena stood behind him.

"I-I told-d-d him." I stuttered. My teeth were chattering from the cold.

"Blair, your freezing. Let's get you inside." Nate moved toward the doors.

"N-n-no. N-not inside." I tried

Serena motioned for Nate to go around the building. After walked to the other side of the building Nate put me inside a taxi Serena had just called. They both got in with me. There was no heat on inside the cab so I nudged closer to Serena and Nate.

We stopped and got out. Nate moved to pick me up but I stopped him. I tried to walk foreword but my legs weren't functioning right. Nate picked me up again. I leaned into him. He was so warm. It brought back memories of when we were together. I smiled for real for the first time all night before falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a bed I didn't recognize. I welcomed the warmth of all the blankets. My hair was still damp from the night before. I rolled over and groaned, just thinking of the night before. I hated Chuck Bass. I _hated_ him. I stood up and grabbed a blue robe from a hook on the door and put it on. I walked out of the room and suddenly became conscience of where I was. I was in Chuck's apartment.

I pulled the robe closer to my body, wishing I had something to put on under it. I went into the living room to find Serena and Nate sitting on then couch together. I sat down on a chair near them. "Serena?"

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" Serena asked.

"Why are we in Chuck's apartment?"

"I live here too." Nate said. "Besides, Chuck's not here and we didn't think you would want to go home."

"Your right." I looked at what they were watching on television. It was the news. The anchor was talking about some kind of new club opening and how it would impact the economy. Honestly, I didn't care about any of that and I was positive Serena didn't either. "You don't watch the news unless you want to avoid something. What's going on S?"

She turned the tv off. "Katie told gossip girl. Everyone knows."

"I expected it. What did gossip girl say?" Serena handed me my phone. On it there was a picture of me climbing out of the fountain. My bump was clearly visible. Under it the text read, _"Has the Queen B just gotten fat? Not quite! That's right UESers! B is preggos! So, what's the deal B? xoxo, Gossip Girl_

I sighed deeply before checking my other messages. 15 unread. All from Chuck. I didn't bother reading them. instead, I threw my phone on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. I was starving. My phone rang in the other room. Serena answered it. I wasn't able to hear just what she was saying but I had a feeling I didn't want to know. The bagel popped out and I spread miracle whip on it. Serena came in. "Want one?" I asked, gesturing to the bagel in my hand. She shook her head. I sat down at the counter beside her.

"Chuck called. He wants to see you."

"I imagine he does." I said impassively.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to meet him?" She asked.

"I doubt it." she shook her head and stood up.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "I'm doing this for your own good, Blair." she pulled me into Chuck's room and sat me on the bed. I cringed at the thought of his room. Too many painful memories. She dug through his closet and found my beg for the nights I stayed here. She pulled a green, empire waisted dress and a headband from the bag. She returned to the closet and produced a pair of black heels. "You're going to shower, get dressed, and meet Chuck."

"Why should I?"

"Because you deserve and apology and Chuck deserves and explanation." she said.

I went into Chuck's bathroom and threw off my robe. I wondered how many girls he had brought in here other than me. I turned on the shower and jumped in. The hot shower felt amazing. I basked in the warmth of the water. I washed my hair with the hotel shampoo and conditioner. I ran my hands over the bump in my stomach. I felt the movement again. It was slight but it was noticeable. I turned the shower off. I looked down at my belly. "Hi sweetheart. it's your mom. I, Uh, don't really know what to say. You were a huge surprise. And I can honestly say that you aren't making my life any easier. I just...Since I felt you move last night, I have fallen in love with you. I promise that you will be just fine. We will both be just fine. Mommy loves you." I wiped a single tear from my cheek.

There was a knock at the door. "Blair? Are you ok? I heard you talking to someone." I got out of the shower and quickly threw on the dress. I wrapped my hair in a towel and opened the door. Serena was standing there.

I found a brush and brushed my hair out. It was already starting to curl. Serena brought her makeup bag over and started applying it to my face. "What are you doing Serena?"

"You need to look hot. Chuck needs to know what he's missing." She said. She applied some eyeliner before stepping back. "Perfect."

I stood up and pulled on my heels. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Chuck. He hurt me. I didn't want to explain what was going on or discuss our options. I needed time to process this myself.

I left the hotel with Serena following closely behind. I got into a cab and she slid in beside me. She said the name of some place I didn't recognize. The driver muttered something back and drove. The cab didn't go far before stopping at a little restaurant. "Five dollars." the cabbie said.

Serena held up one finger to tell him to wait. I got out of the car. Serena stayed behind. She handed me my phone. "You're not coming?" I asked.

"I think you need to do this alone." she grabbed the door and closed it. The ca sped away, leaving me on the curb.

I took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. It was a tiny little diner. The door rang as I came in. I looked around. Chuck was nowhere to be found. I sat down at a table and waited. A waiter came up to me. He was about my age. He had dark brown hair and striking green eyes. "Hello." he said with a smile. "Can I take your order?" he asked.

I smiled back. No harm in a little flirting. "What's good? I'm starving."

He leaned over the menu and pointed to his favorite item. He looked up at me from his position over my menu and smiled. I heard a throat clear. Chuck stood behind the waiter. "I'll have a coffee and she'll have whatever you were so kind to show heron that menu." the waiter took the menu and walked away, clearly intimidated by Chuck.

Chuck was in one of his pinstriped business suites. He looked powerful. "ahoy didn't have to scare him." I said calmly.

"He was hitting on you." He sat down across from me.

"What's that have to do with you?" it was a low blow but after what he did to me, he deserved it.

"We need to talk about what happened last night."

"The part where I told you I was pregnant or the part where you said you'd never hate me but ran away?" I said meanly.

"Both." he replied.

"So talk."

He took a breath. "I'm sorry about running Blair, I really am. But I wasn't expecting anything like that. I was completely blindsided."

"I wasn't expecting it either Chuck! But I _can't _run. I'm stuck with this-whatever it is. I can't get away."

"What do you mean, 'whatever it is'? Your pregnant." The waiter brought over our order. My dish had some kind of mushrooms and it was immediately made me sick. I pushed it away. Chuck looked at me strangely. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Everything sets it off." I took a sip of my water, hoping for the best. "You seem pretty cavalier about all of this. I'm still in shock myself. Why are you so ok with everything?"

"I'm not ok with any of this. But I _have_ had time to process the situation. I think we just need to figure this out together and come up with a solution."

"I don't wanna figure anything out with you." I said to him.

He looked at me harshly. "I apologized for last night. I was in shock Blair. But I'm here now. I'm here for you."

"Oh yeah? And after you ran off _shocked _where did you go? You sure weren't at your apartment. So, what bimbo were you with last night? I'd like to send her a thank you card."

"Don't be immature Blair."

"Just tell me this, after I told you I would be bringing our child into this world, did you feel any guilt sleeping with some slut?" I asked. I felt like I was spitting venom.

"Just stop. I want to work something out. I want to be there for you."

"What exactly is your plan of action here? I can tell you right now I'm not going to get an abortion."

He looked shocked. "Of course not! I would never want you to get rid of this baby. I think we should talk to your parents. Have you even seen them since last night?"

"No. And I don't want to."

Chuck stood up and put a twenty on the table. I stood up beside him. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Believe it or not but we need them."

"Alright. Let's go talk to my parents."

**A/N: Before I go much further into this I need an opinion from my loyal readers! I have two ideas for this story. 1- Chuck & Blair are forced to go to some suburban town until Blair has the baby 2- They stay in NY. (not much to this one but there could be) So review with your ideas! Thanks a ton! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cyrus, Harold, Roman, and my mother sat across from Chuck and I at our large dining room table. Their icy hard stares made me want to flinch. I held my ground and returned their same stare. My mother kept her eyes plastered to me whereas my father kept his eyes plastered to Chuck. "Start from the beginning. How did this happen?" my mother said.

"Chuck and I have been...together for awhile." I stated.

"I would have noticed if you were dating." Eleanor replied.

Chuck spoke this time. "We weren't exactly dating."

Harold's gaze grew harder. "So you just hooked up?" Eleanor asked.

"Do you realize how stupid that was? Look what's happening now! You two irresponsible children are having a child of your own!" Harold yelled. "I mean, what have you even done since you found out? Gone to a gala and partied all night with friends? Have you even been to a doctor yet Blair?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Then that's what needs to happen." Roman said. "Eleanor, Harold, you both need time to cool off. If Cyrus will stay here and wait with you, I can go with Blair and Chuck to the doctor." Everyone agreed to the plan and the doctor was called. There were no appointments open for today but Roman made them reconsider. They made a spot for us in hour. We wanted to go to a ob/gyn out of the town so we needed to leave right away.

We muttered our goodbyes before getting into the limo and driving away. Inside the car Roman's attitude completely changed. He put a hand on my stomach and actually giggled. "I'm so excited for you! You're going to have a baby!" we looked at him strangely. "Your father's unhappy. Harold can be such a worry wort. But I know you both will be fine. You're strong and are going to make great parents." my mouth literally dropped to the floor.

"Thank you Roman. We just need to get this whole thing sorted out before we make any definite decisions." Chuck replied. Chuck seemed way to cool about the situation. Last night he ran away when I just mentioned the word pregnant. Today he wanted to sort things out? I didn't believe it. Nobody could absorb something like this in just one night.

We pulled up to the doctor's office and were immediately escorted to an exam room. A nurse took my general information and I filled out the required forms. She took a blood sample and my blood pressure before excusing herself. The room was completely white. There were no colorful pictures hanging on the walls, just uncomfortable brightness. I lay on the hard table in my examination gown. Chuck stood against the wall across from me. Roman sat in a chair in the corner.

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" I muttered a reply. The door opened and a woman came in. Her hair was cut short in a pixie cut. She looked to be in her late thirties or early forties. She wore a white lab coat with a name tag on it that read 'Wilson'. "Good morning, Miss Waldorf." She looked around the room. Sensing the tension she spoke to Chuck. "You must be the daddy. Congratulations!"

Chuck's eyes grew large. He composed himself before speaking. "So that means she's pregnant?"

"She sure is. About 17 weeks is my guess."

I did the math in my head. "That's over four months!"

"You are correct Miss Waldorf. I'm going to go over everything you need to now but first I need to ask you some questions." I nodded. She turned to Chuck. "Mr...?"

"Chuck. Just Chuck." he didn't want her to know his last name. Typical.

"I'm going to need to ask you some things too." Chuck moved to stand next to me. "Now, have you received any prenatal care thus far?"

"No. I just took a pregnancy test yesterday. It's all going very fast." I answered.

"I can understand the shock. We will be giving you prenatal vitamins and supplements before you leave. It's absolutely vital that you see a doctor regularly and follow our instructions." she looked at her charts. "Your blood pressure is extremely high."

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked.

"It's not a good thing. It can be dangerous. It makes this a high risk pregnancy. I don't want to prescribe you medication just yet. But if it stays at an elevated level, the medication becomes necessary. I'll check you again on your next visit. In the meantime, you should rest as much as you can and keep your stress level to a minimum."

"And if it raises too high?" Chuck asked worried.

"I don't think we should worry about that yet." Chuck and I looked at each other. He reached for my hand. I could tell he was worried. The news didn't really worry me. I'd been very stressed the last few days. As life calmed down a little bit my blood pressure probably would too. "I think it's about time you see your baby." She brought a small machine over and turned it on. I recognized the ultrasound machine from the movies I'd watched. She put a blanket over my lower half and pulled my gown up. "This may be a bit cold. She squirted gel onto my lower abdomen. I flinched at the sudden coldness. She moved the instrument over my stomach for awhile and finally stopped just to the left of my belly button. I heard the 'bu bump' sound coming from the machine. The screen looked like another language. I couldn't make anything out. "That's strange."

"What?" Roman asked jumping up from his seat and standing beside Chuck.

"I hear two heartbeats." the doctor said.

"The baby has two hearts?" I asked freaking out.

"Blair, your baby doesn't have two hearts. You have two babies."


	6. Chapter 6

I wiped the goo off my stomach. "I can't have one baby, let alone two!" I said loudly.

"Blair, I know it's a shock." The doctor said. "Twins are a big deal."

"I read about something awhile ago. Selective something. They get rid of one of the babies." I questioned.

Chuck And Roman looked at her angrily. "No way!" Roman said.

"Absolutely not!" Chuck added.

The doctor held her hand up to silence her. "We don't preform selective reduction at this office and even if we did, you're to far along. I understand that you weren't expecting this but there are options, Blair." She waited a moment for us to talk. When no one said anything, she continued. "We can put you in contact with a great adoption agency. They will work out a plan with you and you can give the babies to a couple who would love children but just can't have them." She recited this almost as if she had it memorized.

"I-Uh. I don't know." I stammered. I looked from Chuck to Roman to the doctor repeatedly.

"You don't have to decide yet." She opened a cabinet beside us and pulled out some things. She handed me a few pamphlets. "This will tell you about some of your options. You can come back when you've decided what you want to do." I couldn't bring myself to take the pamphlets from her. Roman reached over me and grabbed them. "In the meantime you need to know your risks. A multiple birth pregnancy has a greater risk that the babies will be premature, have a low birthweight, or even be stillborn. High blood pressure has similar risks. It's absolutely vital that you don't put to much stress on your body." I nodded, trying to take in all the information. She handed me a bag with vitamin bottles in it. "This has all your prenatal vitamins, along with a copy of _What to expect when you're expecting._ It also has a form for you to fill out if you wish me to be your delivering physician. It will tell me about your wishes for giving birth." We all stood up. She shook our hands. "Just call my office if you are ready to schedule you're next appointment."

Back at Blair's

"Twins!" My mother exclaimed. "Are you sure you're too far along for abortion?" she asked harshly.

"We already told you everything the doctor said Eleanor." Chuck replied.

We had been sitting in the parlor for an hour now with my mother screaming at us. She sat down beside Roman with her head in her hands. A few minutes later she spoke. "I've got it!" He sudden outburst startled me. "You two can get married!"

I looked at Chuck horrified. I may have loved him but I didn't want to be married to him for years. I didn't want to grow old with _Chuck._ "That could work. We could play it off as a regular married couple having a baby. They could have a private ceremony. We could say they eloped." Roman added.

"I don't understand." I said.

"We act like you eloped months ago. Nobody is going to check the marriage certificates if they preform the ceremony out of state. Of course, we'll have to do it soon. The longer we wait, the more complicated things will get to explain." Harold stated.

"Stop! I refuse to marry Chuck!" I yelled.

"You what?" my mother asked. She walked up to me. She looked completely hostile. "Think of your future! How far do you think you'll get as an unmarried single mother of twins? At least think of your children! Do you want them to ask where their father is? Do you want them to be called bastards at school and be made fun of everyday?"

"Blair, I think she's right." Chuck said.

I turned to him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want my kids growing up with only one parent. Besides, this is our mistake. We need to fix it anyway we can. And at least this way, our reputations won't be completely tattered."

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow you will be married." Tomorrow? This was going by too fast. I couldn't do this! I wasn't ready to be married! And certainly not to Chuck Bass!

I ran from the room as fast as my feet would carry me. I flung myself upstairs and onto my bed. I gasped into my pillow for the air I couldn't get while crying. I stood up from the bed and wiped my tears. I realized just how tired I was. I didn't know if it was the babies or the stress but I was exhausted.

I went into the bathroom turned the bathtub faucet on. I poured the liquid from the container on the counter in the water and bubbles started forming. I lit candles all around the bathtub. The smell of lavender filled the room. I inhaled deeply. I pinned my hair up in a clip and threw my clothes in the floor.

I sunk into the tub. The water rushed against my skin. I felt the warmth surround me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. My hands rested on the bump in my stomach. I felt my babies moving inside of me. I sunk down into the water until my head was completely submerged. I stayed there for a minute before surfacing again.

I stayed in the tub until I couldn't stay awake any longer. Then I collapsed on the bed and fell into the deepest sleep of my life.

I woke up from my deep sleep to find Serena sitting beside me in the bed. She was holding a large gift box. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The coldness of the room made me realize I wasn't wearing anything. I pulled the comforter around my self tightly. "What are you doing here." I asked groggily.

"Wishing the bride a happy wedding day." Serena replied. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Pregnant." I answered. "What's in the box?"

She put the box in my lap and I tore the llid off. I dumped it ump side down so the white garment fell out. I tossed the lid to the side. The white garnet was a dress. A wedding dress. "Even if you are being forced to get married, you should look like a bride."

I gave her a one armed hug. "Thanks Serena. Has my mother revealed the location of this secret wedding?" I threw a long t-shirt on and stood up. The fabric was stretched across my stomach. I held the dress up to my body. It was gorgeous. It was made of a thin, sheer, satin fabric. It was a sweetheart neckline with an open back. It went all the way down to my feet. It reminded me almost of a nightgown. There were tiny jewels all around the rouched neckline.

"She has. In fact, she's planned much more than that." I sat back down beside her. "She's decided that you and Chuck will fly to Greece today. Eleanor and my mom got together and started thinking."

"Oh god." I interrupted.

"They think you and Chuck should stay there for a week for a proper honeymoon." I didn't know what to think. Should this be a good thing or a bad thing? "It's kinda perfect don't you think?"

"How is this situation perfect?"

"You love Chuck. You're going to be married and have babies. It's taking all the work out of actually falling in love. You've got someone that your going to have for the rest of your life. Even in this situation, there's no way you will get hurt."

"Unless he leaves me."

"He won't do that. You're having two beautiful children together. Plus he loves you." I looked at her in awe. She looked at her phone. "You're late! We've got to get you on a plane in an hour."

"I'm not packed, S. Im not ready for this! I don't want to be married!"

"Trust me, B. This is for the best." She stood up and pulled out a bag. From inside she pulled out a white dress. This one was short. It had a matching jacket. The fabric was stiffer. "You have an eight hour flight. I thought you should have something to wear."

I went into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, brushed my teeth, used the bathroom, and put on makeup. I put on the dress Serena bought for the flight and went back into the room. "Dorota packed all the thing's you'll need. You are going to have a carry-on with your dress and his ring inside it." She said.

"His ring?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's in there." She looked at me. "B, you look awesome. Now let's get you on that plane.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all are liking this, I really am trying to give my readers something they will enjoy. But I know you don't read this to have me talk. So, here come the nuptials!**

I boarded the plane with a grim expression. I loved Chuck. I really did. But I just couldn't marry him. Chuck wasn't the marrying type. He was the type of guy who could nerve admit his feelings. He was the type of guy who would sleep with eight different girls and then say he was faithful. I couldn't imagine being forty years old and have my husband leave me for a twenty year old intern.

I spent most of the flight contemplating how I could get out of it. I could always object to my own wedding but the logic behind it was solid. My children needed a father. They needed their father. And I did love Chuck. He thought it was best and so did Serena.

I wondered what was going to happen when we got back to New York. Would we just be married and live separately? Would we tell everyone we were married? I felt like my life wasn't in my hands anymore. Like I had someone guiding everything I do- and not in a good, helpful way.

The flight attendant walk past me with a tray of champagne, asking people if they wanted a glass. She skipped me so I called for her. She stood beside me. "Miss? May I get you something?"

I grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray and downed it. I wiped my mouth. "Another glass thanks."

She quieted her voice. "Miss, you shouldn't be drinking that. You're pregnant."

I knew it was a bad idea but loads of women drank during their pregnancy. A couple glasses of champagne wouldn't hurt. "Just bring me another." I waved her away. When she returned I drank the glass in one sip again. My stomach was going crazy with nerves. I stood up and grabbed my bag from the carry-on compartment. I went into the small, airplane bathroom and started changing. I tore off my flying outfit and put my wedding dress on. It accentuated my baby bump. I looked at my reflection. The wedding dress somehow looked...right on my frame. Like it belonged there.

The intercom buzzed and the captain's voice spoke. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. This is your captain speaking. I hope your flight has been comfortable and enjoyable. Please take your seats and buckle your seat belts. We will be arriving shortly."

I left the bathroom in a hurry and rushed back to my seat. I buckled the belt as tight as I could get it. Flights always made me nervous. The plane jerked a bit and I gripped the arm rests tightly. The plane came to a stop and I let out a breath I realized i'd been holding in for a very long time.

I was the first to be off the plane, grateful to be on solid ground. I went inside the airport to find a man in a suit holding a sign with my last name on it. Beside him was a cart filled with my luggage. I walked up to him, cautiously. "Miss Waldorf?"

"Yes." If you'll follow me." he walked toward the door and I followed.

The man looked familiar to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I thought Chuck was going to be here. Well, I _expected _he would be picking me up." I said.

"Mr. Bass is waiting for you. He asked me to pick you up so he could prepare." he replied. He opened the limo door for me and I slid in. He closed the door and started loading my luggage into the trunk. I looked around. Everything seemed so familiar. I brushed my hand along the dark leather. It reminded me of- no!

The driver got in and I asked, "Arthur?"

"Yes?" he had a smirk on his face.

This was where I lost my virginity! In the back of this very limo. I wondered silently if Chuck had done this on purpose. He had other limos. But he had to send this one. "Ugh." I sunk down into the seat. "How long until we get there?"

"About an hour."

I sighed and stretched my legs across the seat. I laid my head on the door. My eyes close and sleep overwhelmed me. I awoke to Arthur shaking my shoulder. "Miss. Waldorf. We're here." he whispered. I rubbed my eyes and blinked the sleep away. I opened the bag and grabbed the small box that I knew contained his ring. As I got out of the car I looked at the breathtaking sight before me. The ocean was the most beautiful color of blue and purple and oranges. The sunset reflected off the water. Pink clouds stretched across the sky. I sucked in a breath of air. Arthur pointed to a white building. "Mr. Bass is waiting for you."

I entered the building. It Was a house. It was decorated intricately in every room. "Chuck?" I called. There was no answer. I followed the main corridor in the house to the kitchen. "Chuck?" I called again. Once again there was no answer.

I went out some door that led outside. The door led straight to the ocean. I walked out onto the ocean and saw Chuck standing there. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it. "Are you ready?" he asked. Everything seem surreal.

I took a deep breath and answered honestly. "Yes." We glided down to the beach. I held up a finger, making him stop. He looked at me quizzically. I took off my heels and stood back up. Chuck smiled, silently laughing.

Just before the water stood a man. He had a large smile on his face. We walked up to him. "Hello." he said. I muttered a hello. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." I squeezed Chuck's hand tighter and closed my require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

I laughed out loud at the irony. We were being forced to get married yet neither one of us said anything. The minister looked at me oddly. "Miss? Are you alright?" I nodded and he continued. "Charles Bartholomew Joseph Bass. Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Chuck said.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." I stated.

"Now for the exchanging of rings." I pulled the ring from the box.

I placed the ring on Chuck's finger. "With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Chuck pulled a circular jewelry case from his pocket. He popped it open and showed me it's contents. Inside was a plain silver band. It had diamond lining the edges and emeralds equally spaced between the diamonds. I gasped at it. He slipped the ring onto my finder and I smiled from ear to ear. "With this ring I thee wed: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." I had never heard a statement that sounded more right.

"I pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Chuck's lips met mine. I felt like we had been separated for years. But still, nothing changed. Fireworks lit behind my eyelids. Electricity flowed from fingers to toes. We broke apart. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bass. I wish you all the luck in the world."


End file.
